<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fumble by tomatopudding</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701001">Fumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding'>tomatopudding</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguity, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Stream of Consciousness, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [45]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find the the kisses prompt list <a>here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s nothing elegant about this push pull stumble. Who needs elegance when you have this: hands in hair and thousands of years of tension broken.</p><p>Sharp sting of desk into hip or couch into shin covered by the sharing of breath and laughter and <em> love. </em> If they were human they might call it a miracle that they’ve made it to this point. But they wouldn’t be <em> them</em>.</p><p>Adoration whispered into flushed skin, whimpers caught on each other’s lips, the ascent to the flat a literal miracle so they need never stop touching and being and loving and it is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you do when you find yourself with only fifteen minutes to write and complete a ficlet before the deadline? Why, challenge yourself to a stream of consciousness drabble of course!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>